Straight Until Proven Magical
by CastielsGirlBecca
Summary: Another ordinary year at Hogwarts for Castiel Novak. Go in, do some magic, leave again at the end of the year. But this time he finds himself talking to Dean Winchester himself, the most popular boy in school. How will this one play out? ('Spoiler alert': It's a destiel fic...)
1. The Difference Between You and I

PROLOGUE

Dean Winchester. Hot shot Gryffindor. Everyone was in love with him. Everyone wanted to be him. He didn't give two shits about the world and tried to break as many of the rules as possible. In fact the amount of times Professor Mcgonagall had to call him into her office was astounding.

Castiel Novak. Invisible Ravenclaw. A nerd in his own right. Never talked to anyone out of his circle, mostly due to social awkwardness and the inability to speak to anyone new. He too was forever being called into the head mistress' office. But for academic achievements more than anything else. His most recent being perfecting the _felix felicis _in potions class. (Liquid Luck.) (Literally what it says on the tin.) (It is a liquid form of luck.) (It makes the user lucky okay?)

The two boys never faced each other, always on the other side of the classrooms, never making eye contact. Castiel had hoped that Winchester didn't know he existed. And by what anyone could see, it looked that way. They just stayed away from each other. The closest they had actually been to one another was being stood at the same table in herbology, but those took around fifteen students, and of course they were placed in the furthest positions away from each other. So Dean didn't know who Castiel was, but Castiel knew Dean. And Castiel wanted to stay the hell away. Dean was the exact opposite of Castiel's friends. Dean was athletic, popular, easygoing. Castiel was awkward, nerdy and just plain weird.

So they didn't talk. But that was about to change...

THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND I

They were entering their fifth year in Hogwarts, and as usual, they were being herded into the great hall a little while before the new first years so they could make a huge show. They sat down at their elected tables. They listened to the 'debrief' from the professors about 'making an impression' on the younger years. They waited for the first years to arrive. They waited for the sorting hat ceremony to be over. They sat through the god-awful head's speech. They stuffed themselves silly on the banquet. They made their way out of the hall to the dormitories. They waited for the first years to be given their elected rooms. And then they slept.

Then Castiel's alarm went off. He could've just used a charm to turn it off, but he preferred to use his hands. Well, that and the fact that if he did use magic then he knew he'd never get up.

He sat up and stretched, taking a long look at the robes hanging off his wardrobe. On the other side of the room, he saw Garth rolling around in his half-asleep half-awake stage. Neither of them particularly wanted to get up for classes, but they were back in Hogwarts. You couldn't have the fun without a little bit of work.

Like a zombie, he limped through the corridors, to the bathrooms to brush his teeth. Naturally the bathrooms were shared with all four houses, but there were plenty of them scattered around the school. Castiel went to the closest he could without being seen, not that he wasn't dressed, he was in a shirt with trousers, it just he looked a mess. His hair was all scruffy, he had humongous bags under his eyes and his posture wasn't exactly upright.

He slipped into the room, setting up next to the sinks. Usually he'd get up quite early to avoid anyone else, and it worked as well, but today someone else was in there. He could hear the shower running. But still, that didn't stop him, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Walking around whilst brushing, humming a little tune to keep him sane.

And then he walked out of the shower. Dean Winchester. Nude. Like nothing was wrong. Well, clearly he was oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in their with him, that was until he turned.

"Ah!" Both boys yelped in unison. Dean immediately finding a towel to cover himself, Castiel turning to reserve what was left of the dude's dignity.

"Dude." Castiel winced. "Cover yourself."

"Yeh, you don't think I know that?" Dean's sarcastic moan wrapped around Castiel's ears. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"It's a communal bathroom!" Castiel protested.

"Yeh, but no one is awake this time in the morning."

"Well clearly we both are."

"Yeh, but there's plenty of bathrooms around the school!"  
"Well, I'm sorry but this one is closest to the Ravenclaw common room, your a Gryffindor, shouldn't you be on the other side of the castle?"

"They have hotter water here!"

"Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I'm sorry I'm an early riser and I could say the same to you!"

"I like to be in the dining hall before breakfast, it gives me time to wake up."

After a short period of silence, Dean took a breath. "Okay." Dean said. "Okay. Is the awkward moment gone now?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's still here."

"You're Cas right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, you're Cas. Kid who sits at the front of the class with his friend Anna and basically does everything he's told?"

"I'm usually referred to as Castiel."

"Sorry dude."

"No." Castiel smiled. "I like Cas. And yes, I am the nerd at the front of the class."

"Dude, I never said nerd."

"No but you were thinking it, everyone does."

"You doubt yourself too much man, I didn't think you were a nerd, just more of a goody two shoes."

"Well that's an improvement." Castiel's own sarcasm kicked in.

"Nah, I didn't mean it like, god foot in the mouth disease."

"Yes, I understand that very well, you should be around my friend Garth. He cannot help but blurt out the worst of things."

"Trust me, he can't be worse then moi."

"I would argue, but to be honest I don't know you well enough to make that judgement."

"Well then we should hang out more."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Dude, why?"

"You see Winchester, the difference between you and I is that you are highly popular, I am a lowly nerd."

"Dude, stop that. I just invited you to hang around with me, and all you can do is insult yourself."

"My apologies. Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline it. I'm afraid I'm not too good around new people."

"You're okay with me, and in the first five seconds of knowing each other you saw me naked, so I say it can't get more awkward than that."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Nah, it's fine man." Dean went to walk out, looking a little disappointed, but turning back with enough of a smirk to say: "Don't change the style, it looks like sex hair, the ladies'll go crazy for it." He winked and walked out, leaving Castiel confused to what had just happened.

Castiel left the bathroom a couple of moments afterwards, seeing the time and knowing others would be waking soon. He walked in a daze of confusion, walking through the corridors to reach the eagle.

_"I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?"_ The bronze eagle said his riddle to the boy as he approached.

"A nose." Castiel laughed, it was the same riddle that tripped him up in the first year. He had to wait an hour before another Ravenclaw came by, and by that time his free period was almost over.

He climbed up the stairs, back into his dorm room and got fully dressed, Garth still tucked up in his half-and-half state. Castiel knew he had to wake him, otherwise he'd never get up, but he really couldn't be bothered. It was going to be another year of kicking and screaming, not wanting to get up for school. He figured as it was the first day back, the only way to wake him was in style. He walked into the common room, others already sitting around, waiting for breakfast. He asked around if anyone had a water bottle he could use, and luckily a girl he recognised from Dean's group (He though her name was Charlotte... Charlie...?) just happened to have a couple. She followed him upstairs to watch the magic, and of course Castiel tipped the bottle all over his roommate's head.

"What the hell Castiel?!" Garth yelled, startling himself awake.

"Good morning, it's school!" Castiel responded with glee, Char... whatever laughing her arse off.

"You let him do this Charlie?" Garth asked. Castiel suddenly felt embarrassed for forgetting her name, she was pretty awesome, for a popular chick.

"Yes, and you know what? It was hilarious. You should see your face! I haven't laughed so hard since I watched the Family Guy Star Wars episodes." She giggled, trying to remain upright, but having to bend over because of laughing fits. In her defence, Garth did look pretty ridiculous sitting in his bed, drenched with water.

"Okay, well, breakfast's in ten Garth, you better get up!" Castiel said, walking out of the room.


	2. Herbology Partners

HERBOLOGY PARTNERS

First lesson: Herbology. Everyone's favourite lesson. Well, I say that, but actually the class loved the professor, they just hated having to sit around plants for an hour. Professor Longbottom walked into the room, gleaming at his students as if they were the best in the world. Which everyone knew was rubbish. Winchester was in this class.

"Alright students," he said in his cheerful tone, "welcome back for another year."

The class groaned in response, although smiles perked up afterwards when the professors face started to drop, they honest to god loved the professor.

"Now this year, we're going to do things a little differently, considering you have your O.W.L.S coming up soon, I wanted to try something a little new. Now most of you are going to be a bit annoyed at me..."

The class shook their heads, almost as if they were all simultaneously saying 'you could never annoy us professor' in their heads.

"And. Well basically I'm going to assign you to partners and you're going to be stuck with them for the rest of the year. I expect every project I ask for homework to be done between the two of you and every revision session you go to concerning Herbology should include the two of you. Is that okay? Well even if it isn't, I'm the teacher and I want to try it out."

Castiel couldn't help but smirk at his professor's lack of professional ethic when he came to this lesson. He was constantly talking out of term and to himself, doubting himself occasionally. But he was one of the best teachers to walk the halls of Hogwarts.

"Now, let's umm..." Professor Longbottom murmured, "let's see, I think..."

He grabbed a notebook and began muttering and mumbling to himself, writing down his plans, occasionally coming out with a comment like: 'that could work!' or 'they would be interesting.' All while the class stared on at him, puzzled.

"Kevin. Garth. Together." He finally spoke to the class, looking at the two as he spoke.

"Benny and Lisa."

"Anna and Samandriel."

"Tessa and... Ava."

"Meg and Charlie."

"Bela and Ruby."

"Gabe and Eve."

And then, the inevitable. Something they had managed to avoid for five years.

"Dean and... Castiel."

He carried on mentioning other names, but neither of the boys were listening. They took one look at each other. They didn't hate each other, or dislike each other, they just didn't really know each other. And, in fairness, the first time they'd actually talked was that morning, and that was an embarrassment to say the least. Castiel gave Dean a worried look, but what he got in response was a wink. As if the Gryffindor was flirting with him.

"Alright, let's see how this goes guys." The professor said, finishing up his list. "Now can you get into your partners and sit at a bench together please."

Reluctantly, Castiel left the safety of his seat next to Anna, and crossed over into Gryffindor territory. He really didn't like the look he got off of Lisa when he sat down next to Dean, it was a 'watch it' look.

"Well this is a coincidence." Dean said, smiling whilst Castiel slid into the seat next to his.

"You don't say?"

"Come on Cas, ain't that bad. Is it?"

"I am not sure whether it is bad or not, just that I was much more comfortable with a more familiar group of people."

"Why do you talk like you're from Downtown Abbey?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand that reference."

"British TV show my little brother Sammy's obsessed with. Still why do you talk all posh-like?"

"I was raised in a household were everyone was expected to be proper. You'll notice that with any of my family, but my twin brother."

"Who? Sweetie-obsessed dickhead?"

"Gabe and I'd rather you didn't talk of him like that, he may at times be a ...dickhead, however he is still my brother."

"Sorry man."

"No issue."

Lisa again gave Castiel the stink eye, which he had no idea how to respond to. He wasn't exactly doing anything wrong, or in fact anything to annoy her, she just kind of had a sudden hatred for him.

"Lisa does not seem to like me that much." He said to Dean, looking straight into his eyes, like he was trying to search in them so he could clutch onto the soul.

"Just don't pay attention to her, she's a little bitter I broke up with her over summer."

"So it's not meant to be directed at me?"

"Oh no, it is. She gets on the back of anyone she thinks I'm flirting with. My personal favourite, I was with Jo, you know her, slytherin, blonde, real cool, takes a different herbology class to us, and her mother at their bar in the middle of nowhere for bikers and hunters to show up and grab a couple of beers, and basically me and Jo, we were fake flirting, and it bothered preppy over there to the point of her almost punching Jo in the face. It was hilarious. She tried and Jo almost ripped her arm out, she twisted it when she saw an arm swing for her."

"So, I should be careful around Lisa then."

"Naw mate, she is literally harmless. Well, she can't do much damage. Well, she isn't that strong. Well, she won't do anything too drastic, she still wants to go to this school... we..."

"If you say well again, so help me. I'd rather not think of broken bones."

"I'm messing with you bro." Dean joked, laughing at Castiel's petrified expression, "You should see the look on your face."

"So the Jo thing isn't true?"

"No, that is. She just won't try and hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie likes you, she thinks you're sweet. And Lisa won't go against Charlie."

"Okay then."

"That's a good thing mate."

"I know, I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Well now we're stuck together for this class, I guess you can take me up on that offer of hanging out."

"I guess I could."

"Cool." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Cool."

"So, well then."

"I guess we should get on with the work."

"We should."

"Have we actually been given work?"

"No, not yet, although it's nice to see you two are clicking as partners already." Professor Longbottom smirked, making Castiel shine a beetroot red. "It's fine guys, I was actually just about to say, just spend the rest of the lesson chatting."

They both turned back to facing one another, and proceeded to wait for everyone else's conversations to pick up before they carried on.

"Cheerful. Yet almost as if he wants to catch me talking." Dean smirked.

"I don't really want to have to be the subject of attention again."

"Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't."

"Well then cheer up."

Castiel gave a small grin, telling Dean he'd acknowledged that. To tell you the truth, Castiel wasn't dreading having to be with Dean as such, more of the attention that would go with it. Dean liked to be centre of attention in every class, annoying the professors beyond belief, and almost inevitably dragging whoever his partner was down with him. Castiel couldn't count how many times he had seen Dean and some other poor unlucky sod being dragged off to Professor Mcgonagall.

From what he had seen of Dean (and he'd seen pretty much everything now), he actually quite liked him. It wasn't as if Dean hated him. (Which was new. Before Hogwarts, Castiel was in a normal muggle household and used to popular people treating him like he was trash, because of the way he looked and how acted in lessons.) But he couldn't get too close, otherwise there'd be a bit of an issue with Lisa. That was obvious. So as he sat back in the seat, he watched Dean try to throw paper aeroplanes at the professors head, and he knew, he just knew, what he was sitting next to was an immature child. But he couldn't help but like that. "This is going to be a very long year." He muttered to himself, pulling out a notepad and pencil to draw.


	3. You and I were meant to fly

YOU AND I WERE MEANT TO FLY

When Dean got onto his broom he felt like everything he'd ever had a problem with was just thrown away. He'd been on the Gryffindor team for a while now, beater, they say one of the best from the house since the Weasley twins. A right bunch they were too apparently, a bit of a legend around Hogwarts. Professor Longbottom laughed off anyone who tried to ask him about them, as everyone knew he went to school there during the battle of Hogwarts, they were never so sure as to what role he played, only that he was friends with 'the boy who lived' and his buddies, and he was in Gryffindor. He wouldn't talk about it though, so they left him be.

Dean mounted the broom for practise, everyone else doing the same. Benny and Lisa, two out of three of the chasers, Dean was sure the other chaser was Rose Weasley, but everyone just called her Ginger. Not that she cared, she thought it was pretty cool. She'd proven herself to be pretty damn good at quidditch and most of the other classes, she even gave Castiel a run for his money. She was brilliant.

The other beater was Tessa. Dean was sure that if she hadn't been such a bitch in the first few years, that they would've been an item by now. They clicked, they talked constantly, and the only females who spent more time with him were pretty much part of his entourage (Lisa wouldn't mind being called that so much, but Charlie and Jo would kill him for saying that, so of course, he never did). Tessa, she was cool.

Their seeker was a new kid, 2nd year, but a hell of an eye on her. Her name was Lily. She was quick on her broom, apparently, according to Ginger (her cousin), she took after her father, who was a bit of a legend in his day. For screwing up at the worst of times and for living through the killing curse as a baby, mind you. There was always such good things said about a certain Harry Potter, but Dean always thought the guy was over-rated. He knew all the stories, but he figured if anyone had been put in that situation since birth, they'd be exactly the same. Still, apparently he was a good enough seeker that his daughter was brilliant.

The keeper, who else but Dean's own little brother Sammy?

It was a great place for Sam, and he loved playing. Just before he got his invitation letter, him and Dean were talking about how he wanted to be keeper, which was refreshing because Sam wasn't one for sports usually. Dean thought he'd end up in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff at one point during the hat ceremony, sure his little brother was brave, but he was also extremely clever and very caring. He loved others more than he loved himself. Then again, people would say that about Dean. When Sam was called for Gryffindor, Dean cheered. He yelled in excitement, just so he could embarrass his baby brother, and boy did he. The first thing Sam did when sitting down at the table was kicking Dean in the shin. Professor Mcgonagall also sent him a death stare Dean just knew meant 'stfu'.

There was about two subs, Chuck (who preferred to sit on the side) and his girlfriend Becky. Dean was sure she was bat crazy. She sat there just obsessing over Sammy one second and then stroking Chuck's hair the next. He was pretty sure the only reason Chuck joined the team was because Becky made him. Although, it made him laugh, so he kept them on. They joined in on practises at least. Substitutes weren't allowed to be brought on during a game, but it always was good to have one handy for the next game, just in case the other player had an injury that lasted a while. Usually it was Becky taking over for Lisa, the Slytherin team took out Lisa first, mainly because the girl was easily distracted. Dean loved the girl, but he was sure the team would've been better if they'd have put her on the bench and let Becky play in her place. As crazy as Becky was, she was still a hell of a player.

As far as quidditch went, Dean was sure Gryffindor would win again, the rest of the teams sucked, and he meant that in a nice way. Slytherin's team were their only real competitors, and that's mainly because they had Jo Harvelle. As much as Dean loved her, when it came to a game, the bitch was going down. She was a major competitor, and if it weren't for the lack of a team, she would win the tournament every year, but because of her team, (or lack there of), sometimes she had to forfeit, and others she lost because the kids weren't trained enough. It wasn't any other high school movie group were a rag-tag bunch of misfits teamed up and worked their way up to be the best and win, it was literally 'late every practise' and 'don't take in anything they've been taught', as they relied on Jo to keep them ahead. Not to say that Jo wasn't brilliant, in fact the four years they'd been there she'd one over half of her games and one tournament. But Dean had more under his belt, he had the team, the training hours, the talent... The boy didn't really have to worry about winning. And some how, that bored him. Yes, it was great his team could win almost every year, and yes it's great that that contributed to the house winning the house cup, but he couldn't help but feel it would be better if there was actually competition.

Castiel went to watch in the stands sometimes, mainly tournament games, but he would go and stand in the Ravenclaw barracks and be shut in there until one team (mainly Gryffindor) had won. He'd stand with Kevin and cheer on Garth in his games, and Jo in her games (Charlie sometimes joined Kevin and Castiel in the stands and she had this sort of thing for Jo, she'd stare from across the field and be semi-entranced whenever she saw her. That's the only time Cas and Charlie had actually talked, during the quidditch games), and, of course, Mr. Dean Winchester on in his games (mainly Castiel, and only because the rest of the teams weren't worth giving a damn about when he was on, and only because "Charlie said he had to otherwise she'd kick his arse")

But practise, Dean and his team, throwing balls in the air, pretending it could be a real job when in fact most people knew they'd end up working for the ministry as Aurors or teachers or just regular employees getting paid the minimum. He really loved this. These moments on the pitch. Where he could pretend that none of that would happen, he'd be young and happy forever. He was always in the best moods in his practises.

"Winchester!" Tessa yelled, both Sam and Dean turned their heads. "The older one..." She rolled her eyes at Sam, and he turned back and went to take off.

"Yeh Tess?" Dean said, gliding over to her.

"What happened earlier in herbology?" She asked, smirking. "You and your new buddy went a nice shade of pink."

"Shut up." Dean said punching her lightly on the arm. "It's not like that, we were just chatting and sir caught us out. Cas don't like being centre of attention and apparently his embarrassment is contagious."

"Yeh right, Winchester, Mister quidditch captain, top hunk, spends most of his time up in the limelight, embarrassed. Embarrassed because of someone else's embarrassment? Don't think I won't drag this one outta you."

"Honestly Tess, it wasn't anything."

"Riiiggghht..." She shoved him off and signified the start of practise.


	4. Giving Into Peer Pressure

GIVING INTO PEER PRESURE

It'd been a month since the whole bathroom incident, and it was almost practically forgotten. Herbology was going well - they'd talk - they'd laugh - they'd have genuine fun.

Castiel was hiding in the common room, avoiding anyone and everyone - there was a wizard dance on, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs. Of course Charlie and Garth would be the first to try and drag him, but he hated them. A lot.

You see in the years before he'd been teased by plenty of students about, well, everything. He hated having the opportunity to be even more social with the people that already hated him. He hated it. Absolutely loathed it. Detested it. If I could get anymore dramatic about this - I would.

Inevitably, they were going to find him and he knew that already, that's why he was dressed up mildly well - otherwise he'd just be dragged in jeans in a t-shirt, which is NOT a good idea at a school dance. Of course, he kept it casual. Chinos, shirt and tie, waist coat, converse trainers. The only way he could possibly look more like a tenant fan girl would be with a trench coat over the top. Basically. And he looked good too. Taken Dean's advice about the 'sex hair'.

"Get in loser, we're going dancing!" Charlie yelled waltzing round the corner, Garth on her arm, looking admittedly gorgeous in her get-up (cute little black dress).

"Get in what?" Castiel asked, smirking. He knew it was a reference to some weird-ass TV show/Movie Charlie watched.

"Mean girls, dumbass. You've been living under a fucking rock, haven't you?"

"That's impossible Charlie, you should know this."

"Goddamnit Cas, stop killing my buzz."

_Pause_

"Don't say anything or I'll rip your vocal chords out." She growled, scowling so hard at Castiel he was sure that sooner or later his head would explode from some enchantment she'd cast on him.

"Anyway," Garth chimed in, "Let's go now before someone gets a potion in their face later."

"Do I have to?" Castiel whined.

"Yes you little brat, you're already dressed up for it." Charlie moaned, hitting him in the arm.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wanted to go."

"Just come on Cas, it's not that bad." Garth smiled, unhooking Charlie to hook onto Castiel's arm, Charlie doing the same on the other side.

"Wow wow wow, wait. This is a trap, isn't it?" Castiel's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Yep, lets go!" Charlie yelled as she and Garth dragged him (as he dragged his heels) from the common room into the halls.

Dean could here the yelping of a certain Ravenclaw from inside the hall, even over the music. He knew straight away Charlie and Garth had dragged Castiel out of the common room. He had from Castiel over and over again in their lessons about how much he 'loathed social behaviours' and how he 'wished to be left in the company of a good book'. It made Dean laugh every time. He watched the two struggle to pull in a kicking Castiel, but as soon as Castiel realised the room was practically looking at him embarrass himself even more, he stood up straight, gained his composure and went to hide in a corner for the rest of the evening. Dean wasn't going to have that.

"Hey, CAS!" He yelled over the rather loud song, jogging over to him. "What you doin'?"

"Hiding away before I can make even more of a scene of myself."

"No, no, no. You're not."

"What?"

"You're going to dance."

"Winchester that's hardly wise, I don't dance."

"Come on buddy, it's not exactly a talent competition. All you have to do is jump and spin occasionally."

"Ummmm... as 'fun' as that sounds, I'd much prefer that corner - over there."

"Shut up." Dean said, linking his arm to Castiel's and yanking him onto the dance floor.

"Again with the dragging, you people don't know how to treat human beings, do you?"

"We're not even sure you ARE a human anymore Cas!" Yelled Dean, he laughed his head off grabbing his arm and twisting him around. "Come on! Have some fun!"

Charlie spent the entire night staring at Jo, trying to get Castiel to dance and arguing with Dean about TV (Castiel overheard half of the conversations, something about a game with thrones in it?). Garth wasn't much better, he hung around their designated table and ate a lot. Not to mention the beers Dean snuck in, after one of them Garth was gone. Drunk off the top of his head. Dean had to make a mental note not to give him one ever again. Dean himself wasn't much better, the only reason he could sneak them through was because he put them in Charlie's bag, which he called the 'Mary Poppin's Bag' out of fact that she had hexed a miniature purse to contain anything she put into it. It was brilliant - she could hide almost everything in it and no one would notice. He'd been doing practically the same thing as Charlie, chatting girls up, (avoiding Lisa at all costs,) trying to get Castiel to dance again, giving up and slow-dancing with Benny, he tried to flirt with Rose one point and boy did she scare the living daylights out of him after that, seemed her mum had taught her how to put someone on the ground. She'd flipped him and sat on him, holding his arm behind his back. Castiel was laughing his arse off when he heard her make Dean beg for forgiveness. Even Tessa was enjoying it; she was clapping and cheering Ginger on. Castiel; he didn't do much for the whole evening. Besides the times he was dragged up by one of them, or talking to Kevin, or drinking one of Dean's beers (he only had one: he knew he'd be the one carrying them all back to their designated dorms). He pretty much sat and stared at them being social, and it made him happy for it to be that way.

As soon as the end came around, Castiel disposed of the beer cans at told Kevin to carry Garth back. Garth was a skinny shrimp anyway, he was really easy to support back. Charlie could stagger behind them - she wasn't fully drunk, although she'd probably end up with a bit of a headache in the morning.

Dean - he was Castiel's issue. He was swaying everywhere, staggering his words and almost about to throw up. Benny, being Benny, had already left carrying Lisa who had passed out in his arms - leaving Castiel as the only one who could take Dean back. He knew the Gryffindor password, being told previously "just in case" something along the lines of this happened.

"Cass...casss. I love you." Dean giggled, leaning on Castiel's shoulder.

"Yeah, I love you to buddy." Castiel laughed, carrying the lump.

"Boop!" Dean said, poking Castiel's nose.

"Okay then."

"Casss..Casss... I love you."

"Okay Dean."

"No, I mean iiit... Casssss..."

"Yes, of course Dean."

"Youuu ddon;t love me dodoo you..."

"Yes I do buddy, yes I do."

"Caassss... I love you."

"Okay Dean."

He limped over to the common room door, announcing the password clearly, and walking in lugging a Winchester through with him, and dragging him up the stairs.

Getting to Dean's room was more of a challenge than expected, there were so many stairs in the Gryffindor tower. Castiel was not expecting this. He knew which room was his - he was allowed to remain as a single once his roommate had transferred to the Durmstrang Institute. Dean was not making it any easier - giggling throughout the journey, tripping up every couple of steps, constantly reminding Cas of his love for him. It was hilarious, and part of Castiel wanted to enchant a camera to follow Dean around for the next few hours as evidence to Dean of what had occurred in his black out period.

As he finally reached the door, he dumped the Winchester on his bed, but as he went to leave, Dean dragged him down with him.

"Don't leave me."

"I've kind of got to Dean."

"No. Text Kevin, stay here."

"Dean, I'm going to leave."

"No. Don't leave me."

"Dean I've got to go."

"No don't."

Dean pinned Castiel on the mattress, and not surprisingly was able to hold him there for a while.

"Come on Dean."

"Don't leave me."

"Dean stop being silly."

"I love you Cas."

"Dean quit it."

Dean lent forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay that was a bit too far Dean." Castiel yelped, shoving the drunk boy off him. "You're so lucky you're not going to remember this in the morning."

"Don't leave me." Dean murmured into his pillow as he flipped himself over. Castiel proceeded to turn him back, lean his head downwards so, if he was sick, he wouldn't choke on it.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel said, rubbing his head, a little shocked by the whole experience.

He left and quickly jogged to his own dorm rooms.


	5. That Dreaded Day After

THAT DREADED DAY AFTER

Dean woke up with a pounding headache. He could've sworn he hadn't had that much to drink, but apparently that wasn't the case. To top it all off he didn't remember anything beyond dragging Castiel up to dance the second time, and he had no idea if he had been a complete an utter douche after that last beer. He was always being told the idiotic stuff he did after alcohol took over his brain. He knew he had to stop drinking it, it made him insane. It was just too much fun. Especially waking up to find he wasn't the only one and then later (when his short term hangovers usually ended) he'd go and poke fun at them. All he could think was: thank god there's no classes today. There was, wasn't there? Yeh. There wasn't. It was Sunday.

Garth moaned as he rolled around his bed, it was the only thing Castiel had heard in the last few hours. Cas had been down to the great hall to sneak up some bacon and sausage sandwiches (basically anything greasy. It generally helped Garth after his 'one beer' worth drunken state.

Charlie wasn't much better, the poor girl got out of bed like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards and then forced to look after a bunch of rowdy two year olds. She was laughing though, her looks somehow confirmed that it was a good night to her.

"Did I talk to Jo?" She asked Castiel over thirty times, which the reply to was always:

"Once, and you puked on her dress."

Charlie wasn't too embarrassed though, she remembered that Jo was more drunk than she was and probably wouldn't remember it.

"So you were back late after taking Dean back." She said with her mischievous grin plastered onto her face. "Did you hit that?"

"WHAT..." Castiel spat out his coffee in a huge state of shock.

"Come on. It's so obvious you like him, and we all know you and him are just the smidge bi-sexual, so I put two and two together. You guys did it, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea Charlie, I'm merely Dean's acquaintance, friend at best."

"Honey you two have gone beyond the friend line and it's passing into the 'we're gonna have intense eye-fucking sessions whenever we see each other' line."

"Charlie!" Castiel yelped, looking scared like a deer in headlights. She just grinned at the notions. She knew what was up. "I am not comfortable with this conversation."

"Tough love honey, I wanna get the goss, so you're sitting here and spilling it." She held Castiel's arm to the table so he couldn't move from the seat: "so how long have you been fucking?"

"We haven't!" He protested again in his high pitched 'nu'uh' voice. "Honestly Charlie we're just friends."

"Then why were you late last night?"

"Because A) That fucking Gryffindor tower is on the over side of this goddamn castle. B)Do you know how many stairs there are in that thing? Getting up it on your own is one thing; Carrying up a lump like Winchester is another. C) As soon as I left, I went to see if there was any food left. I was hungry."

"You're not fun Cassie, you know that?" She pouted. "Did he at LEAST do the drunk Dean spectacular?"

"The what?"

"Oh right, you haven't seen this side of him. Well whenever he's drunk he'll pull the closest person to him over and try to kiss them. He never remembers it, doesn't even know he does it. We've kept it from him hoping one day he might remember on his own. It's hilarious."

"I...uh.."

Charlie's eyes lit up at that precise second.

"He did it to you, didn't he?"

"uhhh..."

"He did, didn't he!" She practically squealed with excitement. "You two are my new OTP, better then Han and Leia."

"What?"

"Han and Leia. Star Wars? Jesus Christ Castiel, catch up with the bloody pop-culture references."

"I'm, sorry?" He said puzzled. "Look, don't tell Dean, I don't want things to be awkward and I'd rather forget this ever happened."

"Oh no, don't worry, on the hush hush. What I will say is, you're a lucky man Castiel Novak."

"What?"

"Dean Winchester is a great guy and you two deserve each other so much."

"Charlie - he's not gay, we're not dating, he was drunk, it never happened."

"Oh honey, you suck sometimes. He's bisexual - I said that already. And you're not dating yet - but you will be."

"Okay Charlie." Castiel rolled his eyes, sarcastically adding: "Oh and we'll be married and adopt two kids and live beside you and Garth and Jo in our beach front houses and grow old together."

"Yehhh, yeeehhhh... mock me now Cas, but I'm telling you, by the last school dance of the year, you two will be making like rabbits."

"Okay, I'm leaving to help Garth now." Castiel said standing up and trying to loosen her grip on him. "Goodbye Charlie."

"No, but I want more juice."

"Goodbye Charlie." He grinned, struggling from the grasp and walking away very quickly leaving a devious ginger to plot her next scheme.

Benny and Lisa emerged from the same room, rubbing there heads ferociously and complaining about the noise in the common room. In truth the only people in there were them, Dean and Tessa, but they were still all very hung over.

"Dean." Benny whispered.

"Yeh buddy?"

"Do us a favour, never bring alcohol to a school dance again."

"Can't make promises I won't keep."

They both grinned, rubbing there eyes.

Tessa, again better than the rest of them, had snuck down the kitchen and gathered up supplies for a hangover recipe her grandmother taught her. It was supposedly a miracle worker, according to Tessa, worked like a charm almost every time. Dean never really wanted to focus on the 'almost' part of that sentence. It meant at least once it must've failed, and he didn't want it to be this time it did again.

He'd had the serum before, it was just like any other potion, except specific to the person. It contained a drop of your own blood so the magic could fix you 'yadahyadah'. Dean never listened to the next part of that sentence.

"So Dean, you and Cas?" Tessa grinned.

"What?" He said, squinting his eyes as he looked up at her.

"We all know you like-y, so why not hit that?"

"Tessa, what?"

"You. Cas. Fuck. Get it over with."

"Okay... wooowww... way too far. Me and Cas are just friends, okay? F-R-I-E-N-D-S."

"Whatever you say Winchester, but you and him were awfully cosy on the dance floor last night."

"We danced like, twice. I was slow dancing with Benny for cride sake!"

"Yeh, okay, whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"Yes we all know Dean, you're a big strong man who likes his ladies- and Cas- now go hit that."

"No... F-R-I-E-N-D-SSSS. FRIENDSSSS" Dean held his head for a minute after raising his voice.

"Okay! Jesus Christ Winchester, I'm only teasin'." Tessa laughed as she flicked him between the eyes and walked off to grab a coffee.

"Dude, you don't think I like him, do you?" Dean asked Benny, rubbing the bridge of his nose were Tessa had flicked him.

"I ain't saying anything brother." Benny answered, flopping his head onto Lisa's shoulder.

Castiel had been out of the room for a while now and was roaming the shelves of the library, searching for home-cure remedies to help with Garth when he bumped into a familiar face:

"Dude oww." Dean said rubbing his forehead.

"What are you doing out?" Castiel asked, panicking. "You could be caught by the teachers for having alcohol."

"I'm looking for a bloody book to solve this headache." Dean whined. "Tessa's remedy didn't work today and I need something to help this."

"Take an aspirin!"

"I have, it's not helping."

"Then go back to bed and shut the curtains."

"I don't wanna."

"Go Winchester!" Castiel groaned, practically pushing Dean out the door. Just before Dean mooched off down the corridor, Castiel added: "Dean, what do you remember from last night?"

"All hazy Cas, last thing I properly remember is slow dancing with Benny, and even that's not too great an image in my head at the moment because of the beer."

"Okay, good."

"Why... What did I do?"

"Nothing stupid, don't worry."

"Well that's a new one." And Dean left, with Castiel breathing a sigh of relief.


	6. Charlie and Her Angels

CHARLIE AND HER ANGELS

"We are NOT dressing up as angels, Charlie." Dean said, scowling from the Ravenclaw sofa. He'd been invited in to choose the 'group' costume she so desperately wanted to do. She'd planned it all out, a gender bend of Charlie's angels, with wings for the angels and halos.

"Come on Dean, it's just a laugh. And you won't even remember it, I know you'll be bringing alcohol."

"Yeh yeh, hilarious. I'm not wearing a fucking halo."

"Yes, you are, you promised."

"How many dances does this school even have, anyway?"

"The 'Welcome Home' dance, The 'Halloween' dance, The 'Autumn Harvest' Dance ironically taking place at the start of winter this year in December, The 'Christmas' Dance, The 'New Years' Dance, The 'Valentines' Dance, The 'Easter' Dance and The 'Goodbye all' Dance. So, (1, 2, 3- 4, 5, 6... 7, 8) EIGHT dances in total. Why do you think all of the clothes shops on Diagon Alley are still open?"

"Haha funny. I'm serious though. I'm not wearing the halo."

"Yes you are Winchester, if I have to drag you're butt there myself. Ask Castiel, he'll tell you."

Castiel from the other side of the room heard his name and perked up his head from the book.

"What?"

"Tell Charlie it is demoralising for us to wear the halos." Dean whined.

"You're supposed to be angels!" Charlie yelled.

"Alright. I do not understand this culture reference, nor do I plan to, but why argue about it? Dean, just wear the halo, it'll be the only one you'll ever get to wear. Charlie, I am not going to wear any sort of white gown under this, still jeans and a t-shirt, just with wings and a halo on top. This is correct, yes?"

"Yeh Blaine, wear whatever skinny jeans, shirt and bowtie you own." Charlie snarled.

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel blinked, tilted his head to the side.

"Glee, Cas. Glee. For god sake." Rolling her eyes, she picked up the costumes up and hung them on the doors.

"So... Either of you plan on hooking up?" Charlie asked, subtly winking at Castiel, which he glared at in response.

"Just wanna have fun with my mates Charlie, that's all." Dean laughed slapping her back, lightly.

"Not even a dance with someone special Dean, everyone knows how much of an old sop you can be."

"Well, there is one girl... she's ginger and beautiful and knows her Star Trek references, but she's a lesbian and in love with my arch nemesis on the quidditch fields."

Charlie returned the slap, on the back of his head. Laughing, of course.

"Maybe you can straighten her out." Charlie sarcastically mocked.

"I'll just try that." Dean said leaning in, just as Charlie squidged his face together, making fish lips.

"Nope, still extremely gay. Like you, Winchester." She pushed his face backwards and they both laughed.

"Funny Charlie, just because I like them all kinds. You're just jealous I get double the fun."

"You wish."

Castiel watched them, he had no idea how this conversation was at all endearing to either of them. But they seemed to be happy about it, so he didn't say anything. It'd been about a month since the last dance, in fairness. (The last one being October 1st, this one being October 31st.) And everything was going pretty smooth. Herbology was fun, Professor Longbottom kept the topic light-hearted and interesting while still making it easy to study for their O.W.L's. He already knew Dean was sure this was the only test he wasn't going to mess up. Charlie had managed to start conversations with Jo and was finding pretty quickly that they had more stuff in common than kicking-ass. Turned out Jo was a pretty big geek too, even though she grew up in a pureblood home. Turns out her parents moved to the muggle world as researchers for the ministry, finding the functions for everything. So she grew up in a normal school, with a normal life. Never even thought to ask her parents what they did for a living. Well, until one day when she found herself with the hiccups, and every time she hiccupped she bounced and floated in the air for a minute longer. She'd ended up spending an hour stuck to the ceiling before her mum came home and found her crying there. That's when she was told everything. And that's also the day before she got her letter. Unfortunately, her dad had a problem at work on the first day of Hogwarts, and couldn't be there to send her off. So she waved goodbye to her mum on the platform and sat next to whoever had the least amount of people in their carriage, which at the time was Dean. He was a halfblood, his mother was a witch but had given that up for a normal life, and his dad was just ordinary. Then, in a freak accident, she died in a fire in his little brother's nursery. She never did tell John (his father) about magic, so it was a shock to him to find his little boy making things set alight by only thinking about them. And then he got a letter sending him to an academy for witchcraft and wizardry. At which point John went a little crazy, he searched the attic for anything to explain the situation and found a letter written by Mary on Dean's date of birth, explaining everything. Jo knew a lot about his back story after the train journey, and swore not to tell anyone. But Charlie already knew the story. So it didn't count. Basically, during Jo's time as a normal human, she had learned to love a few little things like Star Wars and Star Trek. It made things ten times easier for Charlie to talk to her. The thing was, she also chose to tell Charlie the end of the story as well. Something went wrong in the ministry - it was a freak accident, they swore - but Jo's father got caught in the flames and burned saving the life of a child. Jo didn't find out until after the train ride, forcing her to skip the sorting ceremony. She skipped much of that term as well. Only when she came back was she sorted, and all that time away had made her bitter, snarky and witty. The hat instantly put her in Slytherin. She thought maybe - just maybe - if it hadn't happened, she might've been in Gryffindor. She hadn't told anyone other than Charlie the Gryffindor thing, and she was glad she did.

Garth didn't get up to much, nor Kevin. They spent most of their time indoors hiding away from human interaction, just in different ways. Kevin became a little bit of a study freak. Generally his mother's fault, in fairness. The poor kid got pushed too hard by his mother, encouraged to reach his 'full potential'. Garth however, preferred the comfort of an xbox (muggle creation) to spend his time; and when he wasn't there he was downstairs, being kind of an idiot. But a loveable one. Benny and Lisa started to rise as the school's 'power couple' just after they'd announced they were going out. In fairness Dean should've seen it coming, Lisa had stopped looking as if she was going to pour daggers into Castiel and was less stuck to Dean. Tessa began to hang around more with Rose Weasley, seeing how things would go. They enjoyed themselves, had a laugh, Rose taught her how to get anyone on the ground in less than three seconds, no matter what strength, height or weight. It was a good time generally.

"So are my angels ready?" Charlie asked, looking at the two boys as Castiel snapped back into reality.

"The dance isn't until tonight Charlie. We still have classes today." Castiel reminded her.

"Fuck that, One class. Potions. No one's going to miss us." Dean said, rubbing his neck whilst laughing at Cas.

"Do I look like the type to skip out on classes Dean?" Castiel asked, glaring into Dean's eyes.

"One lesson Cas. One lesson. It's fine. Not exactly like prof's gonna care anyway, Benny is planning on creating some minor explosion today. Best stay away." Dean warned, still laughing.

"Come on Cas, PLEAAASSSEEE stay?" Charlie added.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Fine."


	7. Give Me That

GIVE ME THAT

Charlie yelled at Castiel, throwing cushions at him. Somehow in the five minutes since they decided to skip class they had started a pillow fight - no - never mind - I mean pillow war. The whole point of the match was to damage the other players. Each blow would hurt - Dean and Cas mostly - Charlie was killing it. Castiel kept accusing her of enchanting the pillow it hurt so much, and that pissed Charlie off so much she kept throwing the cushions at his face.

"Watch the glasses!" Castiel yelped from cowering behind the sofa. Dean was cracking up, rolling around on the floor while Charlie pulled a warrior face and stood strong against her 'arch nemesis' (AKA, the scared teenager who was frightened for his life hiding behind the sofa.)

"Say your sorry, you were wrong!" She yelled

"OKaY I'm SORrY I'm SOrrY!"

"Admit you were wrong!"

"I WAS WRONG!"

Charlie chuckled, she put down the cushion she was holding in attack stance and went to help pull Castiel up. Dean pulling himself up and wiping his eyes.

"How did we get to that again?" Castiel asked, rubbing the sore parts on his stomach he was sure were going to be bruised in the morning.

"No idea man," Dean gasped, still getting his breath back from laughing so much, "but I'm glad we did. You were hilarious!"

"Thanks for the sympathy."

Dean punched him in the arm, laughing again. Taking out his wand, Castiel cast a trip jinx on him to make him fall over, during which he pulled out Dean's wand from his back pocket (Which everyone laughed at Dean for because it was easily the worst place for a wand and the amount of times he had almost broken it...)

"Come on, give it back." Dean squealed trying to grab the wand, standing up and jumping at Cas to get it.

"Nope!" Castiel said, running away. Dean may've been taller and stronger, but Castiel was nimble and fast, making it easier for him to get away.

"Come on, give it!" Dean yelled, trying to grab him but missing by an inch.

"NOt a chance!" Castiel answered back, "Charlie catch!" he chucked the wand at the ginger girl.

She ran faster than the both of them in fairness, making it increasingly difficult for Dean. It carried on like that for a while, Castiel and Charlie throwing the wand between them, making it extremely tiring for Dean, until at last Castiel caught the wand, right next to him, giving him the perfect opportunity to pounce on the skinny kid.

It was kind of awkward in the position they were in, Cas was pressed on the floor facing up at a panting Dean facing downwards, and both of them noticed at an instance because after a few seconds of staring, Dean clambered off the top of Cas, still pinning him down.

"I want my wand back." He growled in a low voice, smirking at the blue-eyed teen. Castiel staring up, anxious to try the exact opposite, just to see what Dean would do, but deciding that was stupid. And, in a huff, he reluctantly handed him the wand back. Dean, heaved himself up off the floor, pulling Castiel up with him so they were both standing and dusting themselves off. Charlie, all the while, grinning away.

She pulled Castiel to the side for a second, whilst Dean had left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Dude, you two had a major heart eyes moment just there."

"I don't understand what you are saying Charlie."

"You two were eye fucking!"

"..."

"Staring lovingly into each others eyes, like nothing in the world matters but the person you're looking at..."

"Okay Charlie, you really have lost it."

"No, you like each other! It's so bloody obvious! God... Do I have to tell you over and over again until it gets drummed into your head?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable without my head being drummed."

"Well then, get your man!"

"Again, Charlie we're just friends. You really need to quit making up fantasies about this!"

"God..." Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't believe you two." She said sitting on the sofa, "I'm gonna be over the sexual tension!"

"Okay Charlie."

"Hey handsome!" Tessa exclaimed to a jumpy Dean just walking out of the bathrooms.

"Hey Tess..." He answered after being shocked out of his mind.

"What's with missing potions?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Benny; the prank; Did you even listen?"

"Yeh... God I forgot about that. Nah, I'm hanging out with Cas and Charlie in the Ravenclaw dorms, gettin ready for the halloween party ya know?"

"Cas huh? Gettin pretty cosy there Winchester."

Dean sighed. "Really Tess? Carrying on with that one?"

"Come on... even you can't deny there's something..."

"I'm serious Tess, we are just friends."

"So there isn't anything that has happened that has made you doubt that..."

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Reaalllyy..."

"Well... No."

"I don't believe you. I'm coming back with you to see this for myself."

"God, you are so bloody pushy, you know that? Guys don't like that."

"Good, I want to repel the douches."

"Hey guys, I'm back... with company." Dean said, waltzing through the Ravenclaw dorm door linked to Tessa.

"Hey Tess" Charlie and Cas replied in unison.

"So, what's the haps?" Tessa asked, collapsing in the space in the middle of Cas and Charlie.

"Well, we've been working on the costumes." Charlie replied, pointing at the halos and wings. "They're going to be topless with white jeans and them."

Castiel and Dean's eyes widened... Tessa just soaked in their faces and laughed her head off.

"We did not agree topless." Dean said, his voice low and annoyed.

"Well, it would look better and because most people in our year are going to be dressed as sluts, I don't see why not... It's not exactly like you'll be the only ones topless."

"Yes, great, but why us?"

"It would look better! God... don't you listen?"

"Forgodsake Charlie!"

"Come on! Just put up with it for one night..."

Both boys rolled their eyes, but reluctantly agreed.

As Castiel and Dean muttered between themselves, Tessa asked Charlie about what had happened so far that day.

"So, anything between those two?" She whispered, making the tilt head indication towards Dean and Cas.

"Oh... Oh... there was this great moment earlier between the two of them, Dean was on top of Cas, they made heart eyes for like five minutes, I could've sworn they were gonna kiss for a second there." Charlie smirked, jumping up and down, getting a little hyped up, trying desperately not to let Dean and Cas spot her hyperactive state.

"Seriously? Winchester never mentioned that."

"Yeh, they're both stubborn mules, Castiel refuses to believe there's anything going on."

"Dean too... I've been trying to tell him, but no luck."

"Lets hope something sorts this out soon."

"Definitely."


	8. Men in Black Tuxes

MEN IN BLACK TUXES

And of course, again Dean brought the alcohol. And again, Cas was to remain - fairly sober so he could walk everyone back. For a school of wizards, the teacher's were extremely blind when it came to the discos. It was like that one night no one bothered to pay attention to there students. There was like one chaperone at the halloween disco - and he was getting drunk himself. He was a younger teacher, fairly new, a Professor Lupin (nicknamed "Teddy") was to watch the kids and make sure nothing too bad happened. He'd recently graduated the school himself, and returned to teach because he loved it there. He didn't mind the students drinking - he found it funny actually. His fiancée, Victorie, was constantly telling him off for being so loose with them.

Charlie had to push the two boys through the door practically, they were both so opposed to walking into the hall topless with wings and a halo (making them look like male models on the front of a Hollister bag) that they sat on the floor right outside the doors and refused to move. She had help from Tessa, dressed like the grim reaper, to drag them up and then Jo (dressed as Babydoll from Suckerpunch) and Benny + Lisa (Benny as Count Dracula and Lisa as Samara from the ring) helped pushed them through to the great hall. Charlie wasn't wrong, a lot of boys were shirtless, but generally they had a knife sticking from their back... not huge ass plastic wings and a halo.

"Charlie... Why..." Dean whined, hiding from the stares of random fifth years.

"Because you're my angels, that's why. This is one of the best costumes ever, probably going to win the prize for most creative" (Spoiler alert: Charlie was right. However she was too occupied by a certain blonde to collect it straight away, leaving Dean and Cas waiting awkwardly on stage for her to run up and wave and leave again before freaking out about being on stage.) "so please will you kindly just put up or shut up."

Dean rolled his eyes, still standing behind Castiel (because that helped...) hiding from prying eyes.

"Would it not just be easier to give in to the stares, Dean, and have some fun?" Castiel asked, turning around, arms folded, smirk plastered on his face. All Dean could think was, 'that smug son-of-a-bitch knows he's hot and is ready to flaunt it' but what came out of his mouth was more along the lines of:

"Yeh, but you're hot, you don't feel the need to cover up."

And there it was, the awkward silence. Dean mentally slapping himself and Castiel processing what had been said. His face however, Dean noticed, didn't change. Just stayed the smug grin as before, and after many, MANY, long seconds after he replied:

"Are you, Dean Winchester, of ALL people, suddenly feeling self conscious."

And again Dean mentally breathed a sigh of relief, Cas'd taken it as a joke.

"Well yes, all that pie has to go somewhere." Dean laughed poking his own stomach. He was being ridiculous, he had his own six pack and he knew it. It was just, he looked at Cas compared to him, he felt ugly. Which was stupid. And he knew it. He just couldn't help feeling it.

Cas laughed. He slapped Dean on the back and said he was going to find Charlie.

"I heard that from hear, dude you are getting some tonight" Charlie clapped, grinning at the thought of Dean admitting he thought Cas looked hot.

"You do know you read to much into things, don't you?" Castiel asked, waiting impatiently for her to calm down.

"No, you're wrong. He wants you, you want him, get your act together... bloody hell."

"What's wrong in your mind about the words 'just friends'?"

"You and I are 'just friends', Benny and Jo are 'just friends', Dean and Tessa are 'just friends'. You and Dean, that's more than 'just friends'"

"Nice to know you think we're best friends."

Charlie scowled. She didn't understand what was so hard to understand about this. It was so freaking clear they both liked each other, so why couldn't they see it? She grabbed beers from the bag, chucked one to Cas and opened the other and chugged it down.

Later in the night, after Dean had absorbed many beers, they were dancing in the middle of the floor. The awards were over and everyone was pumped up on a mix of alcohol and sugar. It was generally random club songs no one had heard, but were booming into everyone's ears. The DJ set was spinning and changing on it's own, Castiel suspected the teacher allocated to DJing had just stuck an enchantment on it to save themselves from the trouble.

Dean was drunk dad dancing, he'd forgotten all about the fact he was topless, and the wings and halo were ditched straight after the awards. Quite happily, Castiel was laughing his ass of at Dean trying to stand up straight but failing miserably.

Cas felt a tap on his shoulder whilst laughing and took a few breaths before he turned. What he saw was Bartholomew, a kid in his year, although not any of his classes.

"Hey." Cas said, looking the dude up and down. He was wearing a tux, not very halloween-like. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Men in Black." Bartholomew laughed, his eyes glittering. "My Will Smith's trying to flirt with your friend Tessa over there." He pointed, and sure enough Gordon Walker was flirting badly with Tess, and she was not happy. "Only the blind and douches wear sunglasses inside though, so mine are tucked away."

"So is Gordon blind or a douche?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Both the boys laughed. Gordon had a reputation of being just a despicable human being. No one particularly liked him.

Dean leant on Cas's back to see over the shoulder.

"Whoooo's the eye c'candy?" he asked.

"A friend." Castiel said, patting Dean on the back as he turned round to grab him, making sure he didn't fall over. "I'm sorry, do you mind for three seconds while I can put this one next to Charlie?"

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting." Bartholomew added, grinning.

"Charlie, do me a favour and watch Dean." Castiel pleaded with the ginger.

"Awh, but Cas, come on... I was about to ask Jo to dance."

"Dude, eye candy, over there, talking to me." He nodded his head towards Bartholomew smiling.

Charlie hesitated for a minute, and then seeing Castiel's puppy eyes she gave in. "Fine, go cheat on this one with your eye candy."

"Just friends Charlie." He said, gleefully skipping back.

"You have an extremely long name." Castiel stated. "Can't I just call you 'Lo'?"

"You can call me whatever you want, if you do one thing for me." Bartholomew grinned.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Castiel was playing along, he quite enjoyed this.

"Dance with me."

"Let me see." Castiel fake-pondered and then after much though said "Yes."

Dean was watching from the other side of the room with Charlie, getting extremely jealous.

"He's not even that *hiccup* cute." Dean said glaring at Bartholomew.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in Castiel that way?" Charlie sighed, rolling her eyes. In fairness, she wanted to let Cas have fun for one night. After all, most of the time he'd be hanging off Dean's every word, vice-versa, it was nice to get away from that sometimes.

"I'm... I'm not." Dean said, a little agitated, "It's just Cas d-deserves better than a k-ken doll..."

"Honey, you're a ken doll... Looks like Cas has a type."

"I'm not!" Dean protested.

"Yes, you are, chiselled jaw, blonde hair, six pack, sporty... you're the definition of Ken."

"I'm not!"

He saw Castiel laughing and heard the song change to slow, there was no way he was going to let this stand by.

"Alright, screw this." Dean said, standing up, suddenly gathering every ounce of soberness he had left and charged over.

"You get your man, bitch!" Charlie yelled, walking over to Jo finally.


	9. And He's Done It

AND HE'S DONE IT

Dean shoved Bartholomew off Castiel and in a fit of jealousy said: "Don't ever touch my man like that again or I swear I'll stab you in the throat, rip your vocal chords out and tie them around your hands."

"Dean." Castiel calmly grabbed Dean by the shoulder, turning him round said "I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"I'm going to leave as I see you have a situation here," Bartholomew flirted, winking at Cas while the boy was holding the Winchester in place "so I'm going to leave you be, until another time. Angel." And he strutted away grinning at the envy of the boy.

"Why did you have to ruin that for me Dean?" Castiel asked, scowling at him as if he'd backstabbed him. "I actually had a chance there."

"I can't let you do that Cas. I just can't." Dean stood shaking his head, Castiel's hand still on his shoulder.

"And WHY not?" Castiel asked. "Why am I not allowed a chance at a good relationship with a person I quite like and was flirting with me for a change?"

"Because I'm too selfish to let anyone else have you."

Castiel wasn't sure if it was Dean's drunken state of mind, or the lack of a filter in the boys head, but either way Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, letting his lips touch Cas's and feel their way, getting familiar with every crack in the skin, they seemed to fit almost perfectly. Castiel didn't respond at first - he was in a trance of shock. The whole thing had startled him beyond belief, however just as Dean went to give in and pull back, Castiel wrapped his hands around the Winchester's waist, relaxed every muscle and let their bodies fit like a jigsaw as their lips collided in a frenzy of passion and yearning for one another. Dean searching for Cas's opening in the mouth so he could tie their tongues in-between.

All-round them sounds of wolf-whistles and clapping spread throughout the hall.

Charlie Cheering them on

.

Jo yelling at them to get a room

.

Benny and Lisa clapping away happily

.

But none of that mattered to Dean and Cas. what did matter was it was them two, in each others arms.

And Nothing. NOTHING. Could stop that.

.

.

.

_(I KNOW this chapter's short. But it couldn't have been done any other way. It would've been boring if I dragged it out - stick aroudn there's more to come... soon_)- Becca_


End file.
